


【相二竹马】痕

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 二宫和也男妓设定
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 3





	【相二竹马】痕

灯光摇曳，相叶就这样看着跪坐在床上的那人。

面容姣好，肤色白皙，只有眼角有一抹微红，不知是刚刚哭过鼻子还是有意为之，让人觉得可怜。身上的衣料甚少，双手又被束缚在身后，不由得挺起胸来，娇嫩的乳珠就这样暴露在空气中，许是前一位客人玩得太过火，周围的红色迟迟不肯褪去，一直蔓延到布料里视野看不到的地方。

少年的身材算不上精瘦，腰间的软肉匀称而又恰到好处，明明是做着这样的工作，皮肤却仿佛吹弹可破，让人忍不住想要留下点痕迹——显然先前的客人也是这样想的，腹部留有吻痕不说，腰间甚至有一些皮鞭之类东西留下的伤痕，点点痕迹让人心疼，却也让人想以更加暴虐的手段留下更深的烙印，让这具年轻的身体能够记住自己留给下的印记。

高跷的阳具上反倒是绑着反复的装饰物，华光四溢的珠宝粘上了少年清澈的前液，反射出更加匪夷所思的光芒，但是和少年本身相比，这样的装饰仿佛也黯然失色，似是最廉价的玻璃珠一般。

相叶手脚并用地爬上床去，不知道应该先帮少年解开身上的束缚，还是应该先把对方搂入怀中细细吻过才好，正当他纠结的时候，他看到了少年的双眼，琥珀色的眸子却丝毫没有异国风情，眼底浅浅的雾气，是情欲的象征。

两个人就这样看着彼此，像是相爱的恋人般，直到少年微微嘶哑的声音打破了这段平静。

“帮帮我，难受。”

相叶回过神来，连忙解开了对方手上的束缚，手腕上已经有了一圈红痕，不过少年没有在意，反倒是马上圈住了相叶的脖子，用自己的下身蹭着相叶同样火热的地方。

“操我。”

少年这样命令道，相叶没有多想就吻上了那对薄唇，他不是没有经验的处男，不过和少年相比，他的那些技巧显然相形见绌，对方完完全全地主导了这个吻，似乎是要把相叶的魂魄从这里勾出来一般。

相叶搂住对方的脊背，顺着脊柱一节一节地向下摸去，直到尾椎，然后是隐秘的臀缝，还有柔软的后穴。少年那里已经湿透了，相叶知道他们在接客之前大多都会做好准备，看少年的状况，可能是因为今天已经服侍过太多的客人，大约还吃了一些媚药来助兴。

少年已经准备万全，可相叶却不想操之过急，他放过了那张小嘴，从对方的喉结开始啃噬起来，拉过对方的手，让那双柔软的手去摸一摸自己的欲望。

显然少年很清楚自己需要做什么，先是隔着布料轻轻地揉，解开腰带，拉链，用自己微凉的手不经意间触碰对方腰部敏感的皮肤，之后褪下了深色的内裤，把已经涨成黑紫色的东西放在手心中，轻轻撸动，不是让对方释放的那种粗鲁动作，而是轻柔地拂过马眼，冠状沟，再到柱身，囊袋，描摹着对方的形状，感受对方的火热在自己的手里继续涨大。

相叶一路向下，挺立的乳珠也没有吸引太多的注意力，简单挂上了些许口水之后，便继续向下，用舌尖轻轻舔舐着对方腰侧的伤痕，凸起的皮肤似乎很是敏感，他能感受到少年若有若无的闪躲。相叶的性格并不像其他客人那般暴虐，不过却还是想要好好玩弄一番这具敏感的身体，他把对方的身体钳住，用犬牙轻轻碾过那些伤痕，少年没再闪躲，而是哼哼着开始低声求饶。

放过对方的侧腰，相叶捧住少年的性器，仿佛拆礼物一般，一点点地把那些珠宝解了下来，那些硬物摩擦着对方的性器，相叶捣鼓了半天始终不得要领，却是听到少年好听的呻吟声，声线清亮，却不是一味的谄媚的娇弱声音，似乎有一丝可爱的烦躁掺杂其中，让相叶更想好好享受一番。

也不知相叶玩了多久，终于把对方的束缚几乎全部解开，只是在根部套着一个锁精环，没有太多华丽的装饰，朴素的样子在这场荒唐事之中显得有些格格不入。相叶想要取下，却听见少年哼哼着拒绝了他。

“会坏掉的。”

“嗯？”

少年红着脸小声说道：“再射的话身体会受不了的。”

明明是名男妓，明明今天在此之前不知服务了多少人，却像是初经人事的少年一般，面色绯红地咬着下唇说道。

“好。”相叶伏下身去，亲吻了一下那个黑色的环状物，又用嘴唇轻轻触碰着对方的柱身，也没再为难少年，把他的双腿打开，让胯间的春色完全暴露在他的视野下。

就像相叶想象的那般，少年的大腿内侧全是柔软的嫩肉，只是上面布满了可怖的疤痕，似乎在诉说着这具身体曾经遭受过的一切。相叶不敢想象少年是如何度过那段时光的，他的皮肤娇嫩，只是相叶的轻轻触碰就能惹得对方轻颤，不知是何等暴虐的性爱才会留下这样的痕迹。

“快点进来。”

少年轻声祈求着，自觉的用双手扶住自己的大腿，用手指掐住自己的软肉，把自己的后穴完完全全暴露了出来，穴口早已泥泞不堪，他早已准备好被进入，虽然他感激相叶的温柔，但是现在而言，这样温柔的触碰无疑是最残忍的刑罚，他已经习惯了媚药的作用，所以还不至于到神智不清的地步，不过身体里的空虚像是一场无边的火焰一般，他眼下最需要的就是被相叶狠狠的进入，操干他，用浓稠的精液填满他。

相叶轻轻啄了啄对方的耳尖，轻声问道：“你叫什么？”

“小和……”少年的生意染上了些许哭腔，“快点……要受不了了……”

“叫我雅纪（masaki）就好。”

相叶报上自己的名字，随后便用自己的火热几乎贯穿少年的身体。

“叫给我听。”相叶这样说道。

少年便放开胆子，叫着相叶的名字，那根尺寸不俗的阳具随着相叶的动作在两个人的腹部中间乱晃，颜色已经变成了可怖的紫红色，显然已经到达了顶峰，但是那个小巧的环紧紧卡住灭顶的快感，让少年的身体保持着持续的敏感。

顶到那一点的时候，少年的叫声立马拔高了些许，不知廉耻地说着下流话，让相叶继续顶弄那一处，让相叶全都射给他，让相叶填满他。

“好棒……masaki……哈……就是那里……”

没有射精，少年达到了干性高潮，他绷紧了脖颈的线条，把自己全部都交给了相叶，交给了没顶的快感。后穴不自觉地收缩，相叶再抽插了几次之后，便也悉数射进了少年的身体里，他抱着少年纤细的身体，像是纸片一般脆弱而又美好。

“跟我走吧。小和。”

他这样喃喃地说道。

“只做我一个人的小和吧。”


End file.
